


The last goodbye

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate final, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: I had this in my head since last week. After the most recent chapter (538), I wasnt sure if write and post it, but I think it’s enough beautiful to do it.Enjoy it, and don’t think in the last chapter (538) while reading this.





	The last goodbye

It's been 12 years of the war. That day, a huge amount of magic could be sensed in the lake behind Fairy Tail. Everyone went there, just to find Natsu inside the water.

 

Gray prepared his magic, while the others didn't know how to react. Natsu had some strange blue marks in his body. The same Acnologia had, and he was reuniting that huge magic.

 

Natsu wasn't seeing the others. He was looking to the sky, and the guild was at his back. He only was concentrating on the magic.

 

Suddenly, Natsu punched the air with his fist. From it, Acnologia as a ghost appeared and flew to the sky. When he was at a high altitude, Acnologia turned human. The purest smile was in his face.

 

Natsu did the same with his other fist. This time, Zeref and Mavis came out to the sky, holding hands.

 

When they were at the same place as Acnologia, Natsu looked at them. Both fists were in the air, pointing at them. Then, Natsu opened his hands, and the three disappeared, alongside with the blue marks in Natsu's body.

 

\- Now, and finally, goodbye - said Natsu, still looking at the sky.

 

Everyone relaxed and smiled. They understood why Natsu was acting strange the last few months. That was the last time they saw Acnologia, Mavis and Zeref.


End file.
